creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silent Scream
Delilah Harrison also known as Silent Scream is a spirit of a girl who was murdered. Follow her journey through life, death, and meeting the Slender Man. Her weapons are her claws and her brain-splitting scream attack. Appearance Before becoming an undead, Delilah had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin. After becoming Silent Scream, Delilah's hair turned snow white, her eyes became grey, and her skin turned ghostly white. Where her ears once were, there are now two gaping, blood covered black holes. Silent Scream wears a grey jacket, a pale blue shirt, a black and white striped skirt, black tights, and black strapped shoes. Over her ears, she wears black and red striped headphones. She often keeps her hands in the pockets of her jacket, but when she pulls them out, they are long, thin claws. In her jacket pocket, she keeps her black and red striped Iphone. Personality When Delilah was alive, she was shy, quiet, and antisocial. She is obedient '''and a '''follower. After she died, she became unresponsive '''and would only talk when she saw it as necessary. When around the other Creepypastas, Silent Scream is '''silent, sneaking up on someone without them knowing it. She rarely ever smiles and often ignores, (sometimes stays away from), people. Story Delilah Harrison lived with her father, Richard Harrison, and her little sister, Lilly Harrison, in a small log cabin in the forest. Her father was an inventor and scientist who worked for C.A.P.S., but only as a monitor of the activities of the Creepypastas in the forest. Since the job was rather dangerous, Richard kept security cameras and an electric fence around his house. He also forbade his children from going outside at night. Richard's "office" in the basement was were he often spent his nights looking at the cameras and documenting the behavior of the Creepypastas that appeared on the cameras. He often spent so much time on the cameras that he was left exhausted the rest of the day. Delilah and her sister attended a private school miles away from their home. Lilly, who was two years younger than Delilah, an enthusiastic and talented girl, and was unaffected by the circumstances at home, had more friends than her sister. The result was that she spent most days after school hanging out out with her friends at their own houses. She was often times "not really there" at home. This exclusion was felt deeply by her father and sister, especially Delilah. Delilah was never much of a talker. Growing up around her father, who wasn't much of a talker himself, and was always busy with work, Delilah found solace. She was always worried about what to say, and felt disconnected from people. One thing her father and her connected with was music. They both loved music. With music playing on a small radio or Iphone, they could sing or talk with the lyrics without having to actually have a conversation. Lilly never clicked with this connection, it was only a thing Delilah and her father shared. One stormy night, (with Lilly staying at a friend's house), Delilah's father, after a long, tiresome day at C.A.P.S. headquarters, decided to take a break for the night, maybe watch a movie with his daughter. Happy to spend time with her father, Delilah picked out the perfect movie and together they watched it on the couch in the living room. Halfway through the movie, Delilah and her father fell asleep. With no one watching the cameras, it ''came. It somehow got around (or over) the electric fence and into the house. The movie was long since over, the screen had gone to static. When Delilah awoke, it was to find her father dead, his throat ripped open. The thing that did it stood over her. Its body looked human, its skin pale. It had little to no hair, long claws, and sharp teeth. Delilah screamed and kicked the thing away. The thing fell backwards, knocking over the TV. The thing lunged at her, tearing her ears from her head. Stunned, bleeding horribly, Delilah collapsed. When she awoke, she was dead. Her skin was cold and white, her hair and eyes had changed, and she had no ears. Scared and alone, Delilah ran away from her former home, attacking anything she saw, killing in order to survive. It wasn't long until she met Slender Man and the other Creepypastas and became a member of the Pasta family at Slender's Mansion. Relationships Lilly - Though Delilah and her sister aren't necessarily close, Lilly being the only family Delilah has left and the only person that keeps her sane, gives Delilah a reason to keep Lilly alive. She will protect her sister in any way she can, even going so far as to conceal from the other Creepypastas that her sister is alive or where her sister lives. As far as Delilah is concerned, Lilly lives with her friend Stephanie's family in the city. Lilly is unaware that her sister is a ghost, though she has been getting several distorted static phone calls and one or two text messages with no listed sender. Lilly was very sad when she found her father and sister were killed, and is trying to forget the loss of her family. Pick Pocket - Silent Scream met Pick Pocket in the forest one day. She assisted Pick Pocket in escaping the clutches of one of Zalgo's proxies, brutally clawing the proxies to ribbons. After the save, Pick Pocket and Silent Scream became good friends, and would hangout whenever either of them were in the vicinity. Katrina Pyno - Silent Scream met Katrina Pyro soon after she became a member of the Creepypasta family. Neither girl seemed to get along at first, but over time they got used to each other's presence. Sometimes Silent Scream would accompany Katrina and the other Creepypastas when they went on a killing spree. Eyeless Jack - Because EJ doesn't talk much and doesn't protest when she is around him, Silent Scream is often behind or beside him. Being he is her mentor, Silent Scream looks up to him. Because she is deaf, EJ doesn't mind sharing secret or personal information with the other Creepypastas or his friends with Silent Scream around. Often times Silent Scream comes with EJ on missions. Slender Man - Though not considered an official "proxy" Silent Scream is willing to do whatever the Slender Man asks, partly because she doesn't care, partly because she doesn't want to argue. Facts * Silent Scream is 16 years old. * She and Eyeless Jack are considered to be close, but it is unclear whether either of them shares this opinion. * Her mother left her father soon after Lilly was born. The reasons for why she left are unknown. * She is good friends with Pick Pocket and Katrina Pyro. * When her headphones are removed or taken away, Silent Scream goes into a violent fit, lashing out at anyone and anything, tearing them apart with her sharp claws or screaming so loud their brains explode. * She and her father were very close. * Her Iphone and headphones were a birthday present from her father. * Created by SuperSilverXtreme14. Theme Song '"Turn the Music Up" - NF''' Category:OC Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Undead Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Tragic